


Volcanoes don't take it from Pizza Pies

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [36]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Typos Apparently, Memes, Multi, Sentient Objects, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Another crackfic. That's all I can say sorry.All typos are deliberate this time round. Please read them as they are.





	Volcanoes don't take it from Pizza Pies

**Author's Note:**

> TW- crack, violent imagery, sexual imagery, lots of swearing, sentient pizza pies?, mild reference to gore maybe, hetaoni but in cracky metaphors?????, use of acid.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?" Screamed a delicious looking pizza pie to his adequate looking brother pizza pie.

"PUTTING SULFURIC ACID IN THE FUCKING VOLCANO YOU DICK!" Screamed the adequate pizza pie to his delicious brother.

"i wanna eat your lava intestines my brothers" whipsereddzxd a gross looking brother pizza pie in agony.

"NO" said both pizza pies

"then can i drink the acid so i can die?"

"NO" said both pizza pies

'o ok' replied the PIZZA PIE

They filled the volcano lusciously with magnicifebtky shippy sulfuric acid all the way to the brim. It bubbled near the pizza pies delicious, adequate and gross lava pies.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA" screamed pizza pie who was adequately delicious not.

"BECAUSE IT IS YOU BAKA YARO" Weebed the delicious pizza pie.

"i wanna slurp some delicious from this tasty volcano whilst i watch you both burn to death" whispered gross pizza pie seductively.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" screamed delicious pizza pie.

"FUCK YOU" screamed adequate pizza pie.

"Actually, I think that all of you should refrain from speaking because you are using a lot of coarse language and unpleasant imagery which makes readers less like to return to future oneshots. In addition, none of you are likeable characters because you are all identified by how delicious you taste and none of the readers have ever tasted you, the tomato sauce inside you is far too hot for safe consumption and only the bad tasting pizza pie has a discernible personality. Therefore, I humbly believe that we should wrap this story up in a freezer-safe bag and leave it in the Antarctic Ocean until a giant Steve eats it. And no, I am not referring to the monkey, but rather the murderous Ao Oni parody Tony-like demon from the infamous game in which the London Eye is switched off, Italian history keeps repeating itself, several nations succumb to horrible atrocities, and a maple leaf and a piano are the main ship. No, I do not mean Canaus but rather Canada and that Piano-chan. But obviously that line was a joke because Gerita was the main ship followed closely by Russia X Steve, then USUK and then finally Spamano. Ciao adios bitches." Said the volcano as it exploded and killed all pizza pies in existence.

 

 

 

 

also every1 in the universe

and the universe

2-1-1-3

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks.
> 
> Prompt- Three pizza pies trying to fill a volcano with sulfuric acid.
> 
> Original Number- 105.


End file.
